


Sophiella  - Modern Lesbian Cinderlla Story

by FairyDust



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDust/pseuds/FairyDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophiella  - Modern Lesbian Cinderlla Story.</p>
<p>~~WARNING: Has rough oral sex, all consenting but still rough treatment of character and may get rougher and hints of past abuse~~</p>
<p>Sophiella is a slave to her witch of a stepmother and she has been ever since she was 15 wheb her stepmother found out about her little fantasy and used it to her advantage. Sophiella has also been maid to her stepmother and stepsisters since her father married her stepmother. She has never minded it that much until the week before her seventeenth birthday where she learns of plan her stepmother has made and wants to prevent it. On her seventeenth birthday she is not allowed to go to the Princess' ball. A fairy godmother appears and helps her get to the ball where she is immeditately spotted by the princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophiella  - Modern Lesbian Cinderlla Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my lovely partner who I will not name](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+lovely+partner+who+I+will+not+name), [I love you!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+love+you%21).



> A/N: I have edited this as best I can but I would appreciate if I could be told where I could do better. Please do not leave rude critism instead please make it constructive.   
> Looking back and reading this over, I've realized that I have read way too many aweome bellamione fics xD And that I may of had too much fun writing the dom part. ;) (No, not that kind of fun, get your mind out of the flutter gutter!)  
> Ohmygod, I think I need sleep. It is almost 3 AM. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~FairyDust♥

SophiElla. - A Modern Cinderella BDSM Twist. 

 

"SOPHIELLA!" The angry, impatient voice of her stepmother called out, startling Sophiella out of her blissful and peaceful moments of reading her eBook in the small kitchen. Her stepmother called again and Sophiella sighed. Sophiella fixed her cliché maid uniform described as all back except for her white apron on the skirt, white knee-high socks and lacy edging on the hemline of the skirt and sleaves. Sophiella glimpsed a look at her calendar hanging on the wall and the circle with the words '17 today!' And under it "Ball for Princess," on this coming Saturday. She checked her watch. It read 10:30 am, meaning with it being Sunday, her stepmother either planned to go out to a friend's place to play bridge or take her dreadful step-sisters out to shopping then lunch. Hence why she were calling Sophiella at this time. Her step-mother called again, louder this time and Sophiella hurried with her food trolley to the service elevator across from the doorway of the kitchen. Another screeching call and Sophiella hurried even quicker (yet steadily because of the coffee, black like her step-mother's soul) towards the she-devil’s room once the elevator doors opened. 

"Here goes nothing...” Sophiella sighed again and knocked loudly, mentally preparing herself for whatever her step-mother said when she heard the words,  
"Come in!" and opened the door. 

Sophiella briefly ran her eyes over the creamy white walls and light brown wooden floor boards of the big room. From the hideous dark pine green of the three seater leather couch with its large oak brown coffee table to the walk-in closet and desktop computer on the mahogany desk. It was a very nice spacious room that Sophiella loved to look at but with it came not very nice memories. Speaking of which; Her Step-mother’s glare greeted her from across the room.  
“Hurry up and dress me.” She ordered to Sophiella, before Sophiella even had a chance to speak or move and waited for Sophiella to come inside with the trolley, who quickly stepped inside.

“I’m taking your sisters out today for lunch.” She huffed, impatient and stripped off her dressing gown as Sophiella came closer, already with an outfit chosen as she had quickly abandoned the trolley to walk over to her stepmother's walk-in closet where she had instantly picked out a purple silk jacket, frilly low cut white blouse and a black (and very short) pencil skirt. Apparently the short skirt was a bad idea in her step-mother's mind and she said as such.

“Really? Are you out of your mind, Sophiella? I can’t very well wear that skirt in this cold weather. Bring my skirts to me, now.’’ She stood naked in front of Sophiella, hands on hips and smirking as she sternly said the last six words. And all of it snobbish. 

Sophiella bit her lip to bite back another sigh and put the clothes back, taking out her stepmother’s prized traditional and long purple skirts. 

“Wait-“Sophiella stopped and turned towards her step-mother. “Where is my breakfast?’ She demanded of Sophiella.

Sophiella visibly gulped much to her stepmother's delight and grabbed her Step-mother’s food tray covered with foil to keep the heat in. Sophiella put it on her stepmother's oak brown coffee table her step-mother had set up in her heavily decorated room. 

A hand locked onto Sophiella's arm, pulled and turned her to be facing her stepmother who held her favourite long skirts and the other two items Sophiella had chosen. Her stepmother shoved them onto Sophiella’s chest and Sophiella set about dressing her. 

Once done her step-mother pulled Sophiella’s face close to her own and smirked cruelly. “Close and lock the door, my little slave-bitch.”

Sophiella obeyed and went to lock the door after she closing it Sophiella felt completely confused as to what the dreaded step-mother would do next then she made the mistake of timidly asking, “Wh -What about your breakfast?” Sophiella stood near the door, her eyes downcast. 

 

After Sophiella said those words, that innocent question. Something happened really quickly or maybe it was that time slowed down at least it appeared that way because there was a sudden sound of high heeled boots on the wooden floor (when her stepmother had put those on she had no idea) and Sophiella found herself pinned to the wall by her throat being held in a firm grip by the older woman. 

“You know the routine. YOU. ARE. MINE.” The words seemed to be etched in Sophiella’s mind, ‘You are mine.’ Over and over. So many times that she knew it to be true. She was her step-mother slave, there to do her bidding. Yet she didn't seem to mind, she rather loved it, at least her body did anyway. 

Her step-mother squeezed Sophiella's throat gently and Sophiella fought the urge to moan, though not from pain.  
“And. You. SHALL. Please. ME. FIRST.” Her stepmother finished, the words sounding deadly ominous. Especially once echoed in Sophiella’s head.

Sophiella looked at her stepmother then looked away, nodded and went down on her knees when her step-mother let go of her throat, replying with an obedient,  
"Yes, Step-mother." She lifted her step-mother purple skirts until fingers dug themselves once more into her upper right arm. Another free hand moved and struck Sophiella on her barely clothed arse,-Since her skirt stopped only ten centimetres from her waist.-Sophiella gasped at the contact and her step-mother spoke. “Have you already forgotten to address me properly, my pet?” Sophiella shivered at her slight otherworldly accent that Sophiella's traitorous body seemed to always react to. 

Sophiella tried to free herself from the almost painful grasp her step-mother had on her arm and only angered her more. 'Bad move, Sophiella.' Sophiella thought.

“WHAT IS MY NAME?” Her stepmother growled.  
Her name? Sophiella mentally scolded herself. She DID know the routine, they had been doing it for almost three years so why did she forget now? Sophiella shook away her thoughts, stalling even by accident would only get her stepmother even more mad. 

“M-Mistress...” Sophiella stammered her response, squirming. The pain in Sophiella’s arm grew with added wetness in her crotch. 

Alas, her stepmother was not quite finished speaking, as she rarely were. She continued to question Sophiella, her anger evident.  
“And who do you belong to? Who do you live only to serve and please? Who’s pussy must you pleasure whenever ordered to do so?” 

“Y-You, Mistress!” Sophiella started to feel that familiar ache in her crotch and whimpered because of it. 

“Will you forget again? Promise me!” Her stepmother looked pleased with Sophiella's response and the correct use of her name yet she still somehow made the answer to question seem there would be no room for one other than no. And that Sophiella should promise or else.  
Sophiella squeaked as the hand hit harder on her clothed arse. Oh, dare she forget again? Sophiella shivered at the thought and of what kind of even worse punishment she would receive if she did. 

“N-No, Mistress, I promise I won’t forget!” She cried out, only stuttering a little. 

Sophiella’s step-mother had a satisfied smirk upon her pale face when Sophiella's head was pulled back so she could look upon the face of her Mistress. Dark ebony hair, green sparkling eyes and ruby red lips atoned it. The face Sophiella liked to stare at in its complete perfectness. 

“You may lift my skirts now, pet.” Sophiella did just that as well as waited as her step-mother picked up her panties she had worn and tied Sophiella’s wrists together behind her back with the panties. She had been waiting for the order to lick her step-mother’s pussy that she was shocked with the new feeling of her wrists being tied behind her back. Sophiella gasped softly, her stepmother had never done that before, it had always been ropes or cuffs and always above her head or in front of her.

“Ah, yes, something new, isn’t it, Slutty?” Sophiella’s face was shoved open-mouthed onto her stepmother’s sex with no time to react to her new nickname, then again, her stepmother called her lots of new and traditional names so what did one more matter?

“Fucking lick me, you little slave-bitch.” She growled out and Sophiella started to lick deeply inside her. Her step-mother moaned loudly, her face forming an ‘O’ instantly when Sophiella greeted her crotch like an ‘old friend’ and Sophiella moved her tongue in the way she knew her stepmother loved, hoping to please her. 

Her stepmother was gripping Sophiella’s hair tight in fistfuls by both hands entangled in it, to which Sophiella did moan at the rough treatment and her step-mother cried out. "Ohh, yes... SUCH A GOOD LITTLE SLUT..."  
Sophiella gasped again, this time at the dirty words her stepmother moaned-something she’d hate to admit even to herself but she found her whole body flushed with pleasure whenever her stepmother spoke ill of her in that obscene way.-To distract her own self, Sophiella licked so much more deeper and faster inside her stepmother's pussy, working on making her cum quickly, she also knew she’d be punished if step-mother’s breakfast went cold so she flicked her tongue here and there deep inside and rubbed her forehead on her clit-not that she really needed to as her step-mother was already grinding and humping on Sophiella’s face like her life depended on it.  
And maybe it did, maybe just maybe showing her dominance to Sophiella even in some-what venerable position she needed Sophiella and needed to dominate her, at least that’s what Sophiella hoped. That she was needed and wanted.

Her step-mother gave a cry as she came all over Sophiella’s face, still bucking hard on her as she rode out her orgasm and waited to be cleaned up, which Sophiella did. "Now I'm going to go. DO your chores... My little whore..."  
They heard a knock and her stepmother kept that smirk on her face as she walked to her door, unlocked and opened it. Sophiella and her stepmother saw it was her stepmother's daughters. 

"HELLO MY DARLINGS!" She smiled widely and kissed them both on their cheeks, her voice awfully loud and obnoxiously regal yet kind towards her daughters. Sophiella pressed her thighs together; wishing stepmother could be kind to her too. 

"Sophiella will get you ready for our lunch and carry our dresses for the ball as well as our other shopping, Isn’t that right, Sophiella?" She stood at the door watching Sophiella carefully, her eyes narrowed as if silently daring her to disagree.

Sophiella quickly stood up and tried to hide her face in embarrassment as she knew she wasn't allowed to clean it. She nodded her agreement then spoke. 

"Step-mother, may I go to the ball? It's the same day as my birthday so I thought I could be allowed...?" She asked hesitantly, rambling a little. 

"SURELY NOT!" Her stepmother laughed and looked at her daughters, knowing they'd have the same opinion.  
The two daughters smirked and laughed with her,  
The taller of the two, her name being Kate, spoke to Sophiella. "YOU? Go to the BALL? Why ever for?"

The smaller one answered for Sophiella. "Maybe she wishes to try her luck in the princess’ pants or find someone she hasn't already fucked?"

They both sneered at her, looking down at her from their pointy and in Sophiella's opinion, ugly noses that even a nose job wouldn't fix. 

The smaller one, Alex, who was the brain out of the two, added, smirking to herself. “Not that the Princess would let some filthy pussy-licking whore touch her royal self," There was a slight pause, and Sophiella had to stop herself from laughing if not only to stop the ache that were getting worse at their words. "Nice try, but there’s no way in hell we’ll let you roam free, like a bitch in heat.”  
They all nodded agreeing with Alex's words though none of the things they said were true (Sophiella wasn’t a slut) so none of those insults bothered Sophiella, not really anyway, they weren’t her friends. She saw no need to care what they thought; instead she quietly stood by her food trolley left with her step-sisters breakfast food.

Yet, for some odd reason them suggesting or calling the princess a snob did bother her so before she could stop herself, she gave the short sister a comeback. “If the princess won’t let a filthy whore touch her then why are you bothering to go at all?”

Her step-mother scolded her instantly and Sophiella cringe thinking of the oncoming threat. 

“My daughters are not whores!" Sophiella could of laughed again at that, considering what the sisters did to bring up their poor grades. She thought better of laughing; knowing it get her in even more trouble and her stepmother continued scolding her.

"You watch your mouth, you little bitch or it will be straight to the cellar with no food. At. All.” Sophiella's ache from before started to get unbearable. The Cellar. She'd seen it before and if anything she'd call it a dungeon. A sex dungeon or even a rape dungeon. Sophiella shuddered, she'd thankfully left with her virginity intact in her pussy but she wished she could same the same for her poor anus. 

Her Stepmother glared after her threat and so did her daughters only interrupted when Sophiella’s stomach rumbled. As the meals Sophiella got were limited to only two or one day and were not very filling, her stomach rumbling became a regular thing. Unfortunately for Sophiella, her stepmother had to add to injury, verbally and physically. 

“And for your poor memory; May I remind you who was licking my pussy very enthusiastically before? Or remind you who has my juices and cum all over their face right now?" A pause, maybe Alex took after her mother in the brains and beauty department. "You’re the only dirty little whore here, dear.”  
With that, they all, except for Sophiella-who blushed bright red in frustration and added embarrassment-smirked widely.

"COME, GIRLS. WE MUST EAT." Her stepmother called to her daughters and turned their attention almost away from Sophiella. All three of them grabbed their food trays, setting them down on the coffee table in her step-mother’s room; they began to eat in front of Sophiella, who stood there watching them eat their bacon and eggs SHE had cooked. She knew better than to try and leave as after breakfast she’d have to wash her sisters and dress them like an actual paid maid would to the rich upper class.

They’re not stinkin’ rich, but they’re snobbish enough, Sophiella bitterly thought and tried desperately to not think about how good the food smelt.

~*~

 

Meanwhile, across the city, Princess Samantha O’Bourch woke, staring at a pristine white wall in her gigantic bedroom. She had woken up from one of her reoccurring nightmares. It had been the same, she was chasing down a brunette in a beautiful blue and purple gown, in a long black hallway and she couldn’t see where she was going but she knew she needed to catch up to the girl, to find her when she disappeared from sight. Samantha sighed, something was missing from her life, in her heart, and she’d known that ever since the dreams started and ever since she’d lost her.  
Her parents had planned a ball in hopes of cheering her up and finding suitable woman to marry. Samantha shook the thoughts away and pressed a button on the bedside table. Samantha frowned when the button wasn't answered with "Yes, your Highness?" from the speaker next to it. She pressed it again and... No answer. A growl left Samantha’s throat and she held down the button until a breathy moan came from the speaker. "Yes, Your Highness?" 

"Fiona, where are you and Mary?" Samantha asked sternly until she heard the sounds of more moans and Fiona's voice. "Ohh! I'm sorry, Your Highness. But I got woken up in a peculiar way and-" Her sentence was cut off with a loud moan.

Samantha sighed. "Stop that at once you two. You can continue AFTER you've dressed me. And while I watch as well. You know the routine."  
There was a moaned agreement from the maids and then no sound came from speaker once more so Samantha waited for them. 

She didn't need to wait long. The door opened without knocking, not that Samantha minded, they were friends to her. The maids came in with messy hair and misplaced buttons on their uniform. Samantha smirked. "Having your fun without me?

Fiona and Mary closed the door then on second thought locked it as well.

"We are very sorry, Miss O'Brian." Mary stated and stood in front of the four poster bed. 

"Would you like us to dress you now?" Fiona asked standing in the same position as Mary. 

Samantha smiled kindly at them, a little sadness shown on her face and she sighed. "It must be nice to able to share a bed with someone you love. Is it nice, Fiona? To be with Mary?" 

Fiona nodded and curtsied, Samantha’s question seemed to break the ice of formal tally. "Oh yes, Miss. It sure is." Fiona now blushed. "And we don't mind showing you what we do, Miss. It-It’s...-"

"It’s a turn on is what she is so shyly trying to say." Mary smirked and interrupted while Fiona’s cheeks turned bright pink. "Would you like us to start your bath, Miss O'Brian?"

Samantha nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. I'd like that, please. And I'd also like for you two to join me so you may strip." Now it was Samantha's turn to smirk. Again. 

The maids curtsied and spoke while they did. "As you wish, your highness." They smiled, Fiona's smile shy and Mary's sure of herself amused one as they fumbled with the buttons of their maid uniform at the front. Fiona unzipped Mary's zipper at the back of her dress and Mary did the same to her.  
Samantha nodded approvingly. "Very good, I see you too didn't bother with underwear again. Very pleasing." Samantha grinned. "Though I am sure it is more pleasing for each other."

The two maids nodded and walked toward Samantha who understood what would happen next so she got out of bed and stood up, stripping off her black nightie.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "I see you didn't bother with underwear either, Miss O'Brian."

Samantha smiled. "That is correct. It did get a little... Hot last night." 

Mary snickered and they all laughed. "Time for your bath, Miss O'Brian." Mary motioned for Sam to follow her into Sam's ensuite where Fiona had slipped out to run the bath water and Sam did indeed follow.

Samantha hopped into the large square bath in the floor and so did the two maids who began to wash Sam all over except her chest and crotch area, they gave Sam the cloth to do that herself.  
"Mmm. You may wash each other now." Sam ordered gently.

And they do wash each other with clean cloths; they start at their necks and shoulders, massaging each other sensually through the cloths. Down and around their arms as they face each other. Under armpits and stomach area to upper to lower back. Then over their buttocks, rubbing. A moan from both of them and then they continued downwards over their legs. Then back up over thighs and crotch, with the cloths they inserted fingers in each other.  
While Samantha watched her hand with one cloth had been massaging her large G cup sized breasts. Another had been rubbing her clit and she moaned, bucking as did the two naked maids who were furiously finger fucking each other to an orgasm. Mary bent her head to suck on both of Fiona's nipples. Fiona did the same back to Mary. They came, panting. So did Samantha who had been rubbing her clit hard and fast. The maids pulled away still panting a little. They dipped their heads to clean their hair, washing it as they went, Samantha following and came back up just as the door to the hallway from the ensuite burst open and in came Samantha's sister, Riley. 

"Oh! There you are! Guess. What." Riley squealed and Samantha tried to cover herself. "We're having a ball!" 

Riley sighed happily and continued rambling on. "There'll be men there, Mother promised me, finally! Oh and all the women in the country will be there for you to choose from. Even the poor people. Can you believe that? I guess Mother is desperate to get you to marry though why it’s such a hurry for you oh, maybe it’s that prophecy that Mother and Father are worried about, you know how if none of their children marry someone of either gender before 21, they die and how now you're 19 they're freaking out? Because I think that whole prophecy is bullshit and that whole fairy-tale crap, yeah I know our country is known for it but its sooo full of shit. Like who even believes in soulmates anymore?" Riley scoffed. 

"I do. I believe." Samantha looked at Riley tiredly. "I have a fairy godmother to prove it. And what about the reason I feel so empty?"

"Depression." Riley stated simply. "You feel as if you're missing something which is just happiness. And it’s because of that stupid godmother's trick that you believe you don’t have it! As well as a full vagina most days." 

"Riley, please. Is there a reason you interrupted my bath session?" Samantha sighed at her younger sister's antics. "And I'm gender fluid. I am very glad I don't, as you put it, have a full vagina most days." 

Riley crossed her arms. "Yes. I'm bored and would like to borrow your maids after they've dressed you."

"You can ask them yourself and if they say no, you will not complain, got it?" 

Riley rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sam. I get it. I'm not a child you know?"

"You're my baby sister. You will always be a kid to me no matter you're uh, ehem, activities you do when bored."

Riley giggled. "Very well then. You, maids. Would you like to join me again?" 

Samantha raised an eyebrow at the word again and echoed it. "Again?"

Riley smiled. "Yes, they keep me company." 

The maids had stayed silent throughout the conversation yet knew they needed to speak so they both nodded and Mary spoke. "It is true, Miss O'Brian that we keep your sister company when she has no lover. We're sorry we didn't tell you."

Sam waved a hand to wave their worries away. "It does not matter now. What does matter is you need to dress me now." 

They obeyed, even held up a towel to give Sam some privacy from her sister while they dressed her in a black knee length pencil skirt with a slit up the side. A dark purple tube top with jacket sleeves and black edging. 

Samantha nodded at Fiona and Mary. "You two may leave. I need time to think about this ball."

"What's there to think about? You get an erection with that magical appearing dick of yours when you meet her and bam you marry her."

"Riley, it’s more to it than that." Samantha sighed. 

"Oh right. She has to have that glass strap-on, doesn't she? Frankly, this prophecy is starting to sound like it was made by horny male teenagers. Or horny lesbians."

Samantha had enough. She had a headache. "Fine. That's it. Get out and take my maids with you. NOW."

"You're no fun." Riley smirked starting to walk out. "But your maids certainly are!" Riley left with Fiona and Mary walking behind her.

"Too loud. Too fucking loud." Samantha muttered whilst rubbing her temples. "And with how I am with friends that is saying something." Samantha sighed and climbed back into bed, falling asleep almost straight away. 

~*~

It was bad enough Sophiella had to wear the stupid maid uniform at home. It was worse that she had to wear it in public, where anyone from school could see her around the local shopping mall.  
It was just her luck that Riley O'Brian had stopped the sisters and Sophiella a few feet behind them, with what felt like a million bags of boxes of shoes and clothes. 

"Alex! Kate! Sooo good to see you both." Riley wore a v-cut light pink cashmere sweater with a matching pink scarf, black high heels and a denim mini skirt. Riley strutted towards them, smiling, her way of walk was subtle, not at all in a flamboyant way and she had it done perfectly so her hips and other assets were noticed. Riley did air kisses on the sister's cheeks once she had reached them, still smiling.  
"Ohmigod did you hear? We're having a ball for my sister! And there'll men there. From other countries! Ooh la la." Riley, Kate and Alex all sighed dreamily then giggled. Yes, actually giggled like little school girls. It shocked Sophiella that they could show emotion.

"Hey, is that your sister, Sophiella?" Riley interrupted and Sophiella cringed. 

"Step sister but yes. She likes dressing in that slutty uniform. We have no idea why." Alex answered for Sophiella. 'Yes you fucking do.' Sophiella growled mentally. 'You voted yes to me wearing it, you bitch.' 

Riley smiled. "To each their own." She walked closer to Sophiella and bent down a little. "Hello there. I'm Riley." she held out a hand. 

"I know. We go to the same school." Sophiella struggled with her load and panted. She didn't have a free hand to give Riley.

Riley smiled again. "Well it’s nice to meet you officially. Will you be coming to the ball?"

Sophiella shook her head sadly. "I have too much stuff to do."

"But you must come! All eligible girls must be there. Whether single or taken, whether busy or bored. You must." Riley had somehow found a way to one of Sophiella's hands and had grasped it with both of hers. Riley had also managed to slip a piece of paper discreetly to her in said hand. Later when Sophiella looked at it she would find it to be a website address with a familiar profile name.

Riley then stood up and turned to the sisters.  
"Shall we shop together? I can have your items sent back to my house and we could try them on. Maybe even a sleep-over would be fun, don't you agree?" Riley smiled at the sisters who did agree vey enthusiastically and Sophiella was forgotten until she fell over from the heavy load and things went everywhere.  
The stepsister did not look happy to be interrupted from talking to someone more popular than them. Their faces showed they would get stepmother to punish her for this.

'Oh fuck.' Sophiella thought. 

~*~

The following week leading to the ball was somehow both uneventful and full of events at the same time.  
For one her stepmother did indeed punish her for the incident with Riley and her stepsisters.  
In her room she had Sophiella stand naked, legs spread and with her hands on the back of her head. Without warning something was shoved deep into her asshole and Sophiella cried out at the abruptness’s and shock of it all. Sophiella shook softly but didn't dare speak to ask what her stepmother had done.

Stepmother whispered in Sophiella’s ear an explanation. "Do you like that, my little slut? It's a small long thing called a vibrating butt plug. Oh look it even has a tail." Stepmother wrapped her fingers around the butt plug’s tail and tugged. It caused Sophiella to whimper loudly and squeeze closed her eyes, tilting her head down.  
Stepmother gripped her chin. "Eyes open and on the wall, Sophiella. You are here for a reason and pray tell me do you know that reason?"

"Yes, Mistress." 

"What is it, Sophiella?" 

"I... I interrupted an important conversation..." Important my ass, Sophiella thought, they were just gossiping. Speaking of ass; the vibe plug had been put on a low vibration and Sophiella's hips were unconsciously bucking the air. 

"And how did you do that, my Sophiella slave?" Sophiella’s eyebrows furrowed in worry and slight confusion at what her stepmother called her; normally she was less kind with her insults.

"I tripped and drew attention to myself." 

"I was told by Alex that you did it on purpose. Did you do it on purpose? Do not lie to me, whore." 

Sophiella felt tears well in her eyes. She hated to be accused of something she didn't do. But to deny she did it on purpose would to come out as lying to her stepmother even though it was the truth.

"Alex is correct, Mistress."

Wack! Her arse was hit with a paddle stepmother held. 

"I am glad to see you remember to call me by the correct name but are you thinking of me with the correct name?" Sophiella internally face palmed herself. How did her stepmother know? She glimpsed at her stepmother and was filled with dread. Her stepmother held her wand to temple and Sophiella shook again. She was using THAT spell, that spell which could allow her to read Sophiella's mind. Sophiella cursed her late father for marrying a witch, even though she loved him, he had always been a bit blind when it came to women. The tears started to really fall now and her stepmother tsked.

"You're still not addressing me as Mistress in your thoughts; we can't have that can we?" 

WACK! 

Her right arse cheek was hit hard again and Sophiella cried out.  
Her Mistress continued to hit her hard with the paddle over and over until after fifteen whacks Sophiella's arse cheek was bright red.

"Oh, your other poor arse cheek is so pale. It needs a rosy tinge, don't you think so?" Without waiting for an answer her Mistress started the same routine she had done to Sophibella's right arse cheek.

"There. Much better and I see you are finally thinking and addressing me as Mistress. Hmm? What a good girl." Her mistress stepped in front of her, smirking.  
"Now for your punishment for interrupting your sisters... I want you to recite a word that describes me from each letter of the Alphabet. And of words you say none of those better be insulting!" Her Mistress walked over to a desk put a metre away from Sophiella and turned on a small video camera. Sophiella whimpered. 'They can't film me!' She thought, 'I didn't give consent! They can't...' Sophiella's resolve was weakening when she once again realized that they could in fact film this degrading humiliation. They could do anything to her. They OWNED her. 

"Now, you may-" The phone ringing interrupted her mistress' sentence and she motioned for Sophiella to relax her stance as she went to answer the cord phone in the hall. Sophiella sighed with the few moments of relief, unfortunately it didn't last long. 

"Hello, are you having fun?" Sophiella could almost hear her Mistress' smirk as she waited for a reply. 

"Who wants what?" Mistress asked loudly in a confused tone.

"Oh, Riley, the princess. Hm." Mistress sounded happy as she listened to what the caller was saying.  
"She wants WHAT?!" Mistress yelled angrily. A pause. And Sophiella strained to listen for more. 

"No, I will not relax. Sophiella is mine and Riley can NOT have her. Why would I want Sophiella to be with a princess? I'd rather you and Kate have that opportunity."  
So her mistress was talking to Alex? And Riley wanted her? Why?  
"Yes, it would be better for you and Kate to be equals to Riley.” She sighed. "What does her highness propose?"

Her Mistress chuckled after the response she got. Sophiella wished she could hear both ends of the conversation. "To share her, you say? And why would she want to do that?" Mistress smiled although Sophiella could not see it. 

"What was that? The shy ones are the most fun to bed. Is that what the princess really said?"  
More pauses. Sophiella blushed. 'Riley said that? About me?' She thought to herself, disbelieving. 

"Hm, why not have her panties be seduced off her? Let the little slut be fucked after her seventeenth. She can lose her virginity to all of us. With me first of course." Her Mistress laughed loudly and cruelly. 

Sophiella gasped. 'No! I'm saving that for my first love!' She cried silently. 

But Sophiella soon brightened suddenly with an idea.  
'I will lose my virginity to someone at the ball and maybe my first love will be there! Oh, I so hope she will be.'  
Sophiella felt calmer at this idea and pretended to be curled up asleep on the floor when her mistress came back in.

"We'll continue your punishment later, Pet." Sophiella felt her hair be stroked lightly and much as it felt nice, her mistress being tender to her was not a good sign. It normally meant that she was happy, too happy and most likely had a horrible plan or idea.  
Sophiella felt herself be picked up and put on something soft. With her Mistress' hand still petting and stroking her hair she fell asleep for real.

 

~*~


End file.
